taigi_pahkhowikiaorg-20200213-history
元素列單
發音是做參考的爾，若是對英語的的字，就照英文發音；對日語來的，照日語；對漢字來的，照漢音。 * 元素 元素號碼 英文名 符號 台話發音 國語漢字 1 Hydrogen H 水素 chúi-sò͘ 氫 2 Helium He helium he lī ùm > 氦 3 Lithium Li lithium li sī ùm 鋰 4 Beryllium Be beryllium bē ri lī ùm 鈹 5 Boron B boron bo ròn 硼 6 Carbon C 碳素 thòaⁿ-sò͘ 碳 7 Nitrogen N 窒素 chit-sò͘ 氮 8 Oxygen O 酸素 sng-sò͘ 氧 9 Fluorine F fluorine flo͘ rìn 氟 10 Neon Ne neon nī ón 氖 11 Sodium Na sodium so u dì ùm 鈉 12 Magnesium Mg magnesium mak ni sī ùm 鎂 13 Aluminum Al アルミ ā lu mih 鋁 14 Silicon Si silicon si lih khòn 矽 15 Phosphorus P phosphorus fos fō rùs 磷 16 Sulfur S 硫 liû 硫 17 Chlorine Cl chlorine khlo1 rin2 氯 18 Argon Ar argon ar1 gàn 氬 19 Potassium K potassium phō ta siùm 鉀 20 Calcium Ca ka-lu-sium khā lu siúm 鈣 21 Scandium Sc scandium skhan1 dium3 鈧 22 Titanium Ti titanium thāi than niùm 鈦 23 Vanadium V vanadium vān na dium3 釩 24 Chromium Cr ku-ló·-mih khū lo· mih 鉻 25 Manganese Mn manganese māng gān nis1 錳 26 Iron Fe 鐵 thih 鐵 27 Cobalt Co cobalt kho u balt3 鈷 28 Nickel Ni nickel ni̍k khol3 鎳 29 Copper Cu 銅 tâng 銅 30 Zinc Zn 亞鉛 ā ián 鋅 31 Gallium Ga gallium ga liùm 鎵 32 Germanium Ge germanium jer7 man niùm 鍺 33 Arsenic As arsenic ar1 sēn nik 砷 34 Selenium Se selenium sē le niùm 硒 35 Bromine Br bromine bro1 mìn 溴 36 Krypton Kr krypton khrip8 thòn 氪 37 Rubidium Rb rubidium ru7 bi dium3 銣 38 Strontium Sr strontium stron1 siùm 鍶 39 Yttrium Y yttrium i̍t trium3 釔 40 Zirconium Zr zirconium zir3 khon niùm 鋯 41 Niobium Nb niobium nī o· biùm 鈮 42 Molybdenum Mo molybdenum mō li̍p de7 nùm 鉬 43 Technetium Tc technetium thek ne̍h siùm 鎝 44 Ruthenium Ru ruthenium ru7 si niùm 釕 45 Rhodium Rh rhodium ro7 u dium3 銠 46 Palladium Pd palladium phā la dium3 鈀 47 Silver Ag 銀 gûn 銀 48 Cadmium Cd cadmium kha̍t miùm 鎘 49 Indium In indium in dium3 銦 50 Tin Sn 錫 sia̍h 錫 51 Antimony Sb antimony ān thi mō· nì 銻 52 Tellurium Te tellurium tē lur1 rium3 碲 53 Iodine I iodine i ō· dain3 碘 54 Xenon Xe xenon si nòn 氙 55 Cesium Cs cesium si siùm 銫 56 Barium Ba barium ba rium3 鋇 57 Lanthanum La lanthanum lan sā nùm 鑭 58 Cerium Ce cerium si rium3 鈰 59 Praseodymium Pr praseodymium phra7 sī ō· di1 miùm 鐠 60 Neodymium Nd neodymium nī ō· di1 miùm 釹 61 Promethium Pm promethium prom7 me siùm 鉕 62 Samarium Sm samarium sām ma rium3 釤 63 Europium Eu europium iū rou1 phiùm 銪 64 Gadolinium Gd gadolinium gā do7 li niùm 釓 65 Terbium Tb terbium ther1 biùm 鋱 66 Dysprosium Dy dysprosium dis4 pro7 u siùm 鏑 67 Holmium Ho holmium holm1 miùm 鈥 68 Erbium Er erbium er1 biùm 鉺 69 Thulium Tm thulium su liùm 銩 70 Ytterbium Yb ytterbium it ter1 biùm 鐿 71 Lutetium Lu lutetium lū te siùm 鎦 72 Hafnium Hf hafnium haf8 niùm 鉿 73 Tantalum Ta tantalum than thā lùm 鉭 74 Wolfram W wolfram uol1 fram3 鎢 75 Rhenium Re rhenium re1 niùm 錸 76 Osmium Os osmium os4 miùm 鋨 77 Iridium Ir iridium ih rih8 dium3 銥 78 Platinum Pt platinum phla1 tih nùm 鉑 79 Gold Au 金 kim 金 80 Mercury Hg 水銀 chui gûn 汞 81 Thallium Tl thallium sa liùm 鉈 82 Lead Pb 鉛 iân 鉛 83 Bismuth Bi bismuth bis8 mus4 鉍 84 Polonium Po polonium phō· lo· niùm 釙 85 Astatine At astatine as8 tā tìn 砈 86 Radon Rn radon re7 i̍t don3 氡 87 Francium Fr francium fran1 siùm 鍅 88 Radium Ra radium re7 i̍t dium3 鐳 89 Actinium Ac actinium ak thiⁿ niùm 錒 90 Thorium Th thorium so· rium3 釷 91 Protactinium Pa protactinium pro7 thàk thiⁿ niùm 鏷 92 Uranium U uranium iū re7 iⁿ niùm 鈾 93 Neptunium Np neptunium nep thiuⁿ niùm 錼 94 Plutonium Pu plutonium phlu7 thon niùm 鈽 95 Americium Am americium ā mē ri1 siùm 鋂 96 Curium Cm curium khiu rium3 鋦 97 Berkelium Bk berkelium ber1 khō liùm 鉳 98 Californium Cf californium khā lī for1 niùm 鉲 99 Einsteinium Es einsteinium āiⁿ staiN1 niùm 鑀 100 Fermium Fm fermium fer1 miùm 鐨 101 Mendelevium Md mendelevium mēn del7 le viùm 鍆 102 Nobelium No nobelium nō· be liùm 鍩 103 Lawrencium Lr lawrencium lāu ren1 siùm 鐒 104 Rutherfordium Rf 　 (金拉) 105 Dubnium Db 　 (金都) 106 Seaborgium Sg 　 (金希) 107 Bohrium Bh 　 (金波) 108 Hassium Hs 　 (金黑) 109 Meitnerium Mt 　 (金麥) 110 Ununnilium Uun 　 111 Unununium Uuu 　 112 Ununbium Uub 　 參考 *週期表 線頂資源 *Periodic Table of the Elements (JavaScript) *http://www.chemicalelements.com/index.html *這篇文章是對閩南語維基百科的："Goân-sò͘ lia̍t-toaⁿ"改來的，原本文章的作者請看伊的編輯歷史。 Category:化學